One night changes everything
by adrianiforever
Summary: Night after the war, with everyone celebrating two peoples lives change maybe for the better, or worse Not good at Summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

I Can't believe what I did last night how did it even happen, he is married for gods sake. Why would he want me when he has a beautiful wife.

**Flashback:**

The war had just ended the day before, now was the time to start celebrating our freedom no more worrying over Lord Voldemort. Everyone in the order had come to Head quarts 12 Grimmaulds place. Harry, Ginny, Ron and I were chatting away with the rest of the Weasley's. We all started to get tipsy, music playing in the back round. Ginny got everyone up to start dancing, bout an hour later a ton of dances later I was dancing with Bill, I already danced with Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Charlie and Lee. We were dancing so close together, I didn't realise till now how hot he was, I always knew he was good looking but Now he is just sexy,even with those scars on his face that he got from Greyback in my sixth. I want him, I want him so bad. Not sure if it the drink talking but I need him. Its such a shame he is married the fleur she doesn't deserve him, she has treated him the same since he got his scars and is now werewolf, she is scared something will happen to her, she leaves him two days before the full moon for a week, he needs someone that will help him before and after to look after him. We danced a few more songs before we split up to get more drinks. I wished we stayed dancing. I find Remus and Tonks with little Teddy he is growing up so quick, I talk with them for a while before they leave to put teddy to bed. I wonder round talk to everyone, I see Bill and Fleur in the corner having what looks like heated but quiet argument. After an hour I decided to go floo to the burrow to take a walk outside more stumbling than walking but I need to clear my head. Tonight was so peaceful, I walk to the lake not far from the house. I hear a noise behind, I pull out my wand just in case, turn slowly to see the most beautiful thing, Bill looking at me with lust in his eyes, his eyes have turned amber. I'm freeze not sure what to do, when he slowly walks over to me never taking his eyes off me. All I want him to do was lay me down right here on the grass and take me as his own. He finally reaches me, pulls me to him, cups my cheek in his big hands. His lips slowly move to mine, I can't believe this is happening I can't even bring myself to stop him. I know this shouldn't be happening he is married. But I want him even if its just one night. No one has to know about this. Nothing will happen from this I know that As soon as his lips touch mine, I was a goner for him. We stayed together for the rest of the night. I woke up to find him gone. I knew he would regret being with me. I sort myself out before going back to Gimmauld place.

**End of Flashback!**

Hear I am siting in my room thing bout how wonderful last night was, I realise I'm in love with him. I don't know when or how it happened by I am. I wish he was mine. How can I face him or fleur now. I know I have to otherwise someone will know something. All the Weasley's harry, remus, Tonks are here now time for acting as nothing has happened. I hope I can do this. I walk through the hallways down the stairs telling myself its gonna be ok I can do this, I finally reach the kitchen door take a deep breath and walk in.

Please review

Tasha

Looking for a beta for my stories,!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

I walk into the kitchen everyone turns to me and stops talking. Oh my god they all know, what am I going to do or say.

Harry is the first to say something.

"Good evening Mione, how are you feeling today? Hang over or anything?"

"I'm fine now thanks Harry, I made sure I had hang over potion handy" I reply nervously. Hopefully they all know nothing that happened last. Harry, Ron and ginny laugh I guess they knew I would be prepared.

"That's our Mione always has things handy when she or someone else needs them" Ron says laughing.

Everyone starts talking about last night what everyone got up to. I walk to sit down lucky the only space is next Harry and Ginny. As I sit down I take a quick glance at Bill who is sat next to Fleur and Charlie, Fluer looking as if she wants to be somewhere else Charlie talking to Bill what looks like something important. Ginny and I start talking about going out one night with Luna, Angie (Freds girlfriend) and Katie (Angies friend).

"Mia did you have a good night last night? Someone asks me I look round towards Bill. And Charlie as they are the only ones plus sirius that call me me.

"It was a good night from what I can remember, nice to see everyone enjoying them self not having to worry for once. How was your night Charlie?"

I say trying my hardest not to look at Bill, I really didn't think it would be this hard.

"I had the best night in long time, dance with that cute friend of yours I think her name was Luna. She was looking for you but couldn't find you. Where did you disappear to?" Charlie asks with this smug look on his face. Oh no he can't know. Bill wouldn't tell him would he, no he wouldn't be that stupid.

"I just need to clear my head so I went to lake near the burrow, love going there to think about thing you know, just time to for myself. About You and Luna, I bet your make a cute couple." I try to change the subject to turn it back on him. But no he has to say more. I look over at Bill who has a worried look on his face, I guess he told everyone he went there too.

"So did you see anyone there? Bill said he went there too, didn't you Bill? He was just telling me all about last night?" Bill starts to look angry at charlie. I need to get myself out of this as quickly as possible so I do the only thing I can think of.

"Really I didn't see him there but then lake is a big place and it was really dark, So how was everyone elses night?" Ginny is the first to answer thank god, Charlie looks upset he wasn't able to talk about my night anymore. Bill look relived that I didn't say anything.

"My night was the best Harry asked me to be his girlfriend." She says happily. She starts going into detail of her night. Soon dinner is served we all chat happily about what everyone is going to be doing now the war is over. There is so much that need to fix. Hogwarts, diagon alley, inside of the burrow needs to be fixed. Going to a busy few months helping fixing everything. Though dinner I see both Charlie and Bill keep glancing at me. Its starting to making me more nervous. I eat my dinner as quickly as I can so I can leave.

I leave the kitchen to go back to room hopefully Bill and Charlie stay away I can't deal with what they both have to say. I've been in my room for bout 30 mins when I hear my door open and close and locked. I turn to see Charlie walking over to me.

"Charlie what can I do for you?" I asks knowing what he wants to talk about.

"Well Mia, you know what I want to talk about, so don't act like you don't. How can you be so stupid?"

"Well you tell what I have done and ill answer you."

"Bill"

"What about Bill?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. How can you sleep with him, he is MARRIED!" He starts to yell. I'm so lucky I always have silence charm on my room. Charlie and I are so close I hate that he is starting to get mad at me. I start to cry.

"Charlie ... You ... Don't ... Know ... How ... Sorry... I am... For ... It... I am ... Honestly... But... I'm ... In ... Love... With ...him... It... Hurts...so ...much." I reply while crying. He looks at me and walks over to my bed sits next wraps his arms round me and holds me.

"Sweetie I'm sorry for yelling at you, but what you and he did was wrong."

" I know it was Char, I just want to forget bout it, but hurts so much. I woke up alone, he was gone."

"Oh Mia Ok we will never say anything bout it again, but you must promise that it won't happen again and stay away from him." He said in a stern voice, well as stern as Charlie can get it.

"I will Charlie I promise, as much as I love him. It hurts to be near him, knowing I can't have him. Can you make sure he doesn't come near me as well please." I say softly looking up at him.

"I will help you as much as I can. Now how about you and I watch that muggle film thingy you have in the living room?" He asks.

" Thank you so much Char. Yes let's go watch a film, come on." We get up I drag him down stairs to the living room. Once we get there a few people are already in there. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Bill are all sat around deciding what to watch. The only spaces free are next to Bill. Charlie grap my hand when see me tense up pulls me over there, he sits next to Bill pulls me to sit on his lap. Everyone stares at us, I start to wonder why so I ask.

"Why are you all staring at us?"

"Well you and Charlie walk in acting as if your couple, he pulls you on his lap what is going on with you two?" Ron asks glaring at Charlie.

"Well if you must know I just asked her to be my girlfriend we are now dating, I don't care what anyone has to say. Now let's what a film." Charlie replies to him. It shuts him up and stops everyone staring. I'm confused now, so whisper to him asking why he said that. He brings his lips to my ears and says he is trying to protect me, hopefully keep Bill away from me as well, tells me to just go along with it. I smile at him, he kisses my head, I cuddle into him a watch what film is on, I haven't got a clue what is on I feel Bills eyes on us. I ignore the feeling and close my eyes drift to sleep on Charlies chest with arms wrap round me making me feel safe.

Please Review

Tasha


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Its been two months since that night with Bill. He has tried talking to me when ever I see him, but I either walk away or Charlie comes to get me. Me and Charlie are still close, we have told everyone we aint dating, we just wanted to see there reaction to the news plus he has started to date Luna. They make a perfect couple. I have been so busy, which I very glad of. I've been helping fixing Hogwarts ready to open as soon as possible, there is still so much to be done. Right now I'm at my house in the living room. I moved out of Grimmaulds place about a month and half ago. I live with the Weasley twins, they are actually fun to live with, not matter your mood they always seem to be able to put a smile on my face or make me laugh. I have become very close to them both. At least here Bill can't drop in and try to get me to talk to him. The only people who know what happen between us are Charlie, Fred and George, the twins only know because I didn't want him to be able to come in when ever he liked to. I haven't been able to do much this past week, I've been getting sick, I'm tired constantly. George has been so sweet to me, he has been looking after me bring me food and drink, keeping me company. Charlie has pop over a few times. He is coming again soon. I have a feeling I know what is up with me, I just don't want it to be. I think I might be pregnant I hope I'm not. If I am I know I will keep the baby, I can't get rid of it, I just don't think I could tell Bill and ruining his marriage. When Charlie gets here I ask him to come with me to see a healer. I deep in thought I don't here the floo fire up.

"Mia are you any better?" Charlie asks, scaring the life out of me.

"Charlie don't do that. I didn't hear you come through. But to answer your question, not really. I think I know what is wrong with me." I reply softly but I'm so scared what will everything think, they are all going to hate me.

"What is it then if you know.?" He asks so softly.

"I think I might be pr.. pre.. preg pregnant!" I stutter.

"Oh" is his only reply.

"Char what am I going to do if I am, everyone is going to hate me. Will you come to the healers with me please?" I plea with him hoping he will.

"Of course I will, don't worry Mia I will help you though this no matter what."

He replies with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Char, you have done so much for me. Would you mind if we go there now I need to know if I am." I ask him.

"Of course let's go." He grabs my hand and pulls me to fireplace. Grabs some floo powder shouts ST Mungos.

We both bush ourselves off once we are out of the fire place. We walk to the reception and ask to see a lady healer as soon as one is available, the women said we would be able to see one in about 5 minutes and to wait in the waiting room. The next 5 minutes I can barely sit still I'm so nervous, within the next half an hour I will find out if my life is about to change. Charlie asked me if I would keep the baby if I am, I told him I couldn't get rid of it, that baby deserves a chance to live. Finally we are called in.

"Miss Granger, please follow me." A youngish women asks. We get up follow her down the corridor to a white door with number 235 on it. We follow her through, to a medium size room, and sit on the chairs she points out.

"Now Miss Grander, My name is Healer Parks what can I do for you today?" She asks nicely.

" Well Healer Parks I have been sick a lot this past week and very tired. I think I might be pregnant but not a 100% sure." I reply softly.

"Ok we will find that out for you first I will need to check, if you could please go and lay down on the bed over there I will be able to start."

I get up walk straight to the bed, I lay back on the bed. Watch as she says I spell that I know checks so see if you are pregnant.

"Miss Grander I can tell you, you are in indeed pregnant. Congratulations If you would like I can show you, your baby by doing a scan?" She asks. I take a minute to let the news sink in. I am starting to get excited, I'm still shocked not sure what I am going to do about Bill but I can't believe im going to be a mummy.

"Yes I would like to see them please." I says nervously. Charlie has a look on his face like he wants to kill Bill.

"Ok but first I need to take some blood from you." She takes some blood from my right arm the leaves the room.

I ask Charlie if he is ok, he looks at me and smiles says he is ok just taking everything in. He grabs my hand and keeps hold of it. Healer Parks comes back in, she asks me to lift my top up, she puts some cold liquid on my belly, takes the scanning tool puts it on my belly moves it about to get a good sight of the baby. We all look at the screen and what we see shocks us all. I never could imagine this would happen. How can I be having ...

Please review

Tasha x


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Its been a month since my healer appointment, I'm still trying to get that I'm having Quadruplets. Its normal for werewolves mates to have more than one baby at a time. Werewolves can only have children with their mate. I know Bill knows this, I can only hope he will be here for us.

Four babies how am I going to be able to do this. I'm a mess what am I going to do. The only people I have told is Fred, George, Angie and Luna they have all been great so has Charlie. Haven't really spoke to Harry, Ron or Ginny in months. It seems ever since war has ended they don't need me any more.

Charlie, the twins and girls have all told me to tell Bill but I don't know how to. I thought about just sending a owling to saying Pregnant on it but as Charlie said Fleur could get instead. Then I thought about get someone else to tell but they all said I need to. I asked Charlie to ask him to come to mine to talk, Charlie will be sat in the next room just in case I need him.

So here I am waiting for him, trying to stay calm not to get myself worked up.

I hear the Floo, out steps Bill. He looks so good. I tell myself not to think about that.

"Hermione, How are you?" Bill ask in a happy voice.

"Bill, I'm well as can be you?" I reply but this feels so awkward.

"I'm good. Well Charlie said you need to talk to me as soon as possible so what did you need?" He asks in curious voice.

"Well erm" I start

"Erm" I try again but I don't seem to be able to get it out. I keep telling myself the sooner I do it the sooner it will be over.

"I'm pregnant." I say as casually as possible. I look at Bill he has this shock look on his face his eyes going wide, his mouth drops open, he is just staring at me.

"What? Could you repeat that." He asks in shocked voice.

"I'm pregnant." I reply loudly.

"O...k" he finally says after about 5 minutes.

"That's all you can say." I say to him. I'm actually in his lack of response.

"I'm shocked to be honest. I never thought this is what you would be telling me. Your pregnant with my baby oh merlin what am I gonna do. It was meant to be a one off." He says starting to get angry.

"Well not just one baby I'm pregnant with Four. I'm having Quadruplets."I say might aswell get let him get use to this idea as soon as possible. I can't even look at him.

"F...Fo...Four...Four ba...Four babies are you sure? Did you get checked out? Your not playing a joke on me are you?" He asks. His voice cracks as he talks.

"Yes I'm sure, Charlie came with me. I would never play this kind of joke on anyone. I have been checked out I'm now 3 months gone. I'm keeping them in case you were wondering." I say softly. I can't really look at him it hurts to. I wish I wasn't in love with him.

"I kind of guessed you were. I...I don't know what to do. I didn't think this would happen."

"You think I did. I was hoping to forget that night ever happened. Now I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mummy and I haven't got a clue what I'm going to do." I say to him.

We sit in silents for at least 10 minutes, I haven't got a clue what he is think or what he is going to do. He looks so hot right now, damn these hormones. Stop thinking about him.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry I really can't do this. I've got to go Fleur my wife is waiting for me." He tells me as he gets up, nearly running to the fire place. He floo's back home.

I can't believe it, I'm shocked. I didn't think he would leave me to raise them on my own. I didn't think he would leave Fleur for me but I thought he would offer to help me out. I don't know how long I have been sitting here.

It finally sinks in that I am going to be on my own. I break down, I don't know what to do. I feel really weird, I stand think I need to get some air but I fall everything is spinning. I hear someone shouting my name. I try to answer but I can't. I feel the world slipping away into darkness.

Please Review

Tasha


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter!**

**Sorry taken me ages to update.**

**Chapter 5**

My head is throbbing, I open my eyes only to feel blinded by the sun shining brightly. My eyes finally adjust to the light, I see that I'm not at home the walls are a bright white, I hear a sound coming from next to me. I realise that I'm not on my own.

I turn to see Charlie, George and Fred asleep round my bed.

I'm confused how did I get here, the hast thing I remember is Bill leaving telling me he won't help.

I decide to wake the boys up, I need to know what has happened

"Charlie, Fred, George wake up, come on sleepy heads time to get up." I say in a loud voice. I watch them all quickly jump up, Fred and George fall over each other. It was the funniest thing I have seen in ages.

"Mione your a wake? How do you feel?" They all said together.

"Yeah I'm awake. My head hurts but I'm ok. Can you tell me what happened? I don't remember anything after Bill leaving." I ask them, just as Charlie was going to answer me, I ask them

"Oh my god, my babies are they ok please please say they are ok." I say starting to cry. How could I forget to make sure they are ok.

"Calm down Mione, the babies are fine growing healthy. You have been checked out daily." Fred answers me softly as George pulls me in to his arms giving me a hug, rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"Daily? That means I've been out for awhile? How long have I been in here?" I ask them.

"It's been just over a month. Your body need the rest, your carrying four babies so its putting stress on your body. Your body needed time to get use to it." Charlie answer. I feel bigger, my bump is a lot bigger. How did I not see it when I woke up.

"Ok... What has happened in the last month?" I ask still in shock. At this I see all three of them tense up.

"What has happened guys?" I say again when I get no reply after a few minutes.

"Well everyone knows your pregnant now, but they think the babies are George's. We haven't said denied it because we thought it be better for you if they believed that." Fred tells me, I'm shocked why wouldn't they just say they didn't know. I can handle his family. As I go to speak, George cuts me off.

"I don't mind them thinking the babies are mine Hermione honestly. They are family my nieces or nephews. If Bill can't own up and be there for you and his babies, we will be here to help you." He tells me, I look him in the eyes, trying to find out if you is serious about this and he is. I honestly don't know what to say. How can he want to take this on.

"George, I don't know what say. I honestly wasn't expecting this. Why.. How.." I'm speechless.

"Look broth of mine, first time I've seen her speechless." Fred says while laughing.

I do not find it funny at all. I go to reply but am cut off by the door opening, I turn to see the rest of the Weasley's and Harry coming in.

"Hermione, your poor dear your finally awake. How are you feeling dear child?" Mrs Weasley asks in her motherly tone.

"I'm fine thank you, Mrs Weasley." I reply in a soft voice. I see Bill and Fleur looking like they are bored. God if they don't want to be here, why come.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us your pregnant? We could help you." Mrs Weasley asks me.

"Sorry I was still coming to terms with it, but I did have Charlie, Fred and George's help with everything they have been a big help." I reply with smile on my face.

"We'll no worries we can help you now. Five gran babies born soon I can't wait." Mrs Weasley says in excited voice. I'm confused five babies I'm only having four, who is having the other one.

"Mrs Weasley who is pregnant as well?" I ask politely, I feel Charlie and George tense up next to me.

"My Bill and Fleur are six weeks pregnant." She tells me looking at the couple. I don't know what to say, how can he do this. Then I remember something I read about werewolves, even if they have been bitten and can't change into a wolf.

"Congratulation, I hope you both happy. Bill you must have found your mate then as you can only have a baby with her. Must be nice to be able to tell the sex of your child by there sense if smell." I say in cheery voice. I see Fleur tense at that and shock in Bills eyes. I think he has just realised that Fleur has been lying to him.

"Vank you, Hermione." Fleur replies. Bill won't look at me. I yawn.

"I don't want to rude but I'm so tired I need more sleep and rest." I say yawning.

"Of course, you need your rest. We will come back late to visit you." Mr Weasley said. All except Charlie, Fred, George and Bill leave. I don't know why Bill is stating behind.

"Bill, what you doing? Shouldn't you go with your wife?" Fred asks him. I see him tense before replying.

"I'm sorry, how did you know about werewolves mates?" Bill asks me, ignoring Fred's question.

"I studied them once I found out Remus is werewolf." I reply not looking at him with tired voice.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, did you know your carrying 3 boys and a little girl?" He replies, I'm shocked, I'm having 3 sons and a little daughter.

"I didn't know but thank you for telling me." I say in excited voice.

"We are having three..." Fred starts.

"Nephews and a little..." George continues.

"Niece. All the pranks.." Fred cuts in.

"We can teach them." George ends

"I need to go home now back to my wife, I just need to tell you I'm sorry and let you know what you were having. Take care of yourself Hermione and your babies." Bill says starting to get up to leave.

"Don't you mean your babies to Bill? I have never been more disappointed in your big brother. Family means everything. How can you walk away from your children?" Charlie speaks for the first time.

"What do you want me to do Charlie? Do you expect me to leave my wife, for what a little girl. It was meant to be once off. Now I'm suppose to kids with her. I don't want her or those things inside her." Bill tells. I can't believe he just said that. I see all three boys about to say something back.

"STOP" I shout. They all turn to me like they forgot I was here.

"Bill I don't need your help, but I ain't going to lie about who the father is. You can stay far away from me and my babies. If I ever hear you speak like that about me or my babies again that be the last thing you ever do. There will be a day in the future when you regret what you just said. Go back to Fleur play happy families with a child or children that ain't yours because you won't be able to have your own with her but the minute you walk out this door there is no coming back." I say to him in a confidence voice while gripping George's hand as hard as I can't.

"Now I don't need this stress, I'm tired" I say in a calm voice while yawning.

"Go to sleep Mione." George tells me as I lay back, closing my eyes. I feel myself drifting off as I here the boys talking quietly. I hope Bill will chose the babies but I doubt it.

Please review!


End file.
